


I'm Just Feeling...

by sammthebitch



Series: Soul Songs [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Sings, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch
Summary: mari gets the confidence to finally display her singing voice for everyone to see!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Soul Songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750849
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	I'm Just Feeling...

**Author's Note:**

> song used in the beginning: "fabulous" by the one and only ashley tisdale (sharpay evans)

_it's out with the old and in with the new,_

_goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue_

The raindrops of yesterday gave way to two magnificent rainbows over the Seine, blinding every Parisian trying to enjoy a day out after the downpour the previous day. The bakery off Rue Gotlib, (yes the most famous one), had opened its doors to an influx of Parisians wanting to get their sugar fix as soon as they could. A blue haired, freckled girl was overwhelmed at the register as she tried to ring everyone up as quickly as humanly possible. She even got shoved to the side once, which was weird because customers were supposed to stay on the OTHER side of the counter. As she tried to give everyone their food, she caught the eye of a certain blue-tipped, lean boy leaning against the side of the bakery looking as casual as possible. The pink blush made its way to her cheeks before she had the chance to stop it and before she heard it, she could see his lips curl into the tell-tale smile that came before laughter. She made a face at him before turning her attention back to her customers, not wanting to get trampled by the already sugar-crazed Parisians.

Another blue-haired woman and a tall bearded man appeared behind the freckled girl as they told her to take a break, that they could handle the register themselves. She nodded with enthusiasm she only ever displayed around sewing and went in the back, her sketchbook waiting for her and the days responsibilities washed away as she started on her newest design. She knew the lean guy was waiting for her, they had a date that day, but she also knew he would understand if she canceled, which she did when she got away from her sketchbook. He asked why, but when she started typing the reason, a little red ladybug popped out of her hiding spot and shook her head at the freckled girl, nodding frantically to the sketchbook. Right. She had designs to work on and surprises to finish creating. As she excused herself to her room, under the pretense of feeling a little lightheaded, she tripped up the stairs and her excuse became reality. Rolling her eyes, she went up to her bed and resolved to take a quick nap before starting on her creations for that night.

Her dreams were plagued with green and blue, black and grey, purple and pink and the last thing she saw was an orange tail creep out the side of a door before she woke up and hastily rubbed her eyes. The alarm she'd set had been going off for at least a few minutes, and with a few curses here and there, the freckled lady made her way down to her station to start working on her masterpieces; for that's what they were. At least to the ladybug and the rest of the animals perched in various corners of her room. First, she began on an orange and brown skintight dress, for none other than the hyped journalist, also known as the "Best Friend." The materials were set and the sewing machine was on, so the first thing the clumsy girl did was set up her station to her liking and start making the dress a reality. A couple minutes later, the outfit was set on the pink bed with brown heeled shoes laid by it; one outfit down, five more to go.

A short while and a food break later, three more outfits were done and set on the bed. The green and blue laidback outfit was neatly crafted with snakes and roses curling up the sleeves and back of the shirt while the shorts were made with waves and music notes with regular converse placed by the ensemble. A black and green outfit was next, the shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the shorts with the formal moccasins. The shirt was created with a black cat pocket on the right breast and a tail stitched into the left corner. The shorts had black and green paw prints set into them, making it seem like two cats had trampled the creation. A grass green outfit followed, scales embedded into the shirt and the shorts felt like wood (wearable wood, of course). 

The freckled girl decided to take a small break again and sketched some more, ideas already popping into her head as her hand flew across the page, colors springing to life and life breathed into entire outfits. Several animals took their place surrounding the lady: the mouse watching as a pink and grey outfit was made, a hidden smile on the model's face; the dragon watching as a red, black, blue and green outfit was created, nature symbols embedded all around and a fiery look in the model's eyes. Of course, the smiles and the look were all explained by the animals, as they were the inspiration for the specific designs. As the ocean blue eyes gazed over the dragon-inspired look, they filled with excitement before the lady decided to make that outfit next. How could she forget one of her newest friends? 

Some more time later, the rest of the outfits were done and laid across various platforms in the small room, the bed having no more space with all the outfits already placed on it. The pink and yellow dress had a heart cut into the back, with stripes encasing the rest. A mysterious purple and black outfit followed, the short romper covered in zebra-like stripes. The dragon-inspired look was next, the red and green Japanese kimono (comfortable, so she could dance) emblazoned with fire around the edges. Last but not least, a ladybug inspired long romper hung on a mannequin leaning against the closet. As the freckled lady looked across at her designs, a feeling of accomplishment and excitement overcame her and she couldn't help but just stand there and look dumbly at the outfits. _She_ had created those. _A sixteen-year-old_ had created masterpieces. (At least, a certain male model's dad thought so).

* * *

That evening, right before the limo came to pick them up, the girls got themselves dressed in the freckled lady's designs, marvelling over how comfortable the outfits were and how the shoes were everything they'd imagined. The purple and black woman were a black panjas bracelet around her right wrist, a tiger hovering between her shoulders. The pink and yellow bubbly blond admired the dress with the cut heart and matched it with the pink anklet on her left ankle, a pig bouncing on her left shoulder. The orange and brown stubborn redhead donned the skintight dress and admired the comfortable insides while clasping her white and orange necklace, a fox swirling around her head. The fiery red and green stick-straight bluenette was next, admiring the comfortable kimono as she matched it with the black beaded choker, a dragon curling its tail around its holder's neck. The red and black lady was the last one to change, coming out of the closet with her hands inside the pockets of her romper and her earrings being shown off by the side-parting of the hair. The ladybug who'd been giving her advice earlier nuzzled the freckled cheek before hiding in the crook of the freckled beauty's neck, letting her friends fawn over the outfit and how gorgeous she looked. 

The white limo pulled up not long after, the guys already inside and chatting when the girls opened the door. One by one, each lady filed in and nuzzled their significant others before the freckled lady went in and sat next to the green and blue guy already drooling over her dress. Of course. He just didn't know what a treat he was in for later.

When she knew no one was looking, she checked her phone to make sure she'd saved the song she'd recorded the previous night, wanting the surprise for her boyfriend to be the best one possible. She'd said she wasn't ready for singing with him yet, giving the excuse that she probably wouldn't be able to visit because of her duties as register girl at the bakery. That would end tonight, she resolved, because she was finally ready for this huge step and she was going to show him how good she could be. Not that he didn't believe she was amazing already.

They pulled up to the club, filing in single-file before branching themselves out and enjoying themselves. While the green and blue handsome male went to the bar to get their drinks, the ladybug slipped away as quietly as she could and made her way to the karaoke stage, politely asking if she could sing a song when the next opening came up. The bouncer nodded, his face already crinkled into a predatory smile as he grazed over her outfit. Before he could do anything about it, though, she fled and went back to the bar, back to the green and blue male casually leaning against the table. She smiled as he handed her her drink, taking a few sips to gather the confidence needed to pull her surprise off. 

As the night went on, the next opening came up and she was ushered to the stage by the orange and brown menace, claiming to the green and blue confused guy that she was needed by another friend, someone he didn't know. He already knew that wasn't happening, as he could tell the orange and brown girl was lying, but he waved her off anyway, wanting to see why his girlfriend was headed for the stage instead of the other side of the club. 

Not too long after, everyone was gathered around the stage, the party of 7 huddled in the front as the 8th member made her way up the stairs to the microphone. She nodded to the stagehand on her left, and familiar bass pumping music came up on the speakers, making the green and blue male smile brightly as he pieced together what she was doing.

* * *

_can't wait to get off my shift_

_to treat myself with that gift_

_my body says i don't need it_

_but, fuck it, i just wanna feel it_

_i wanna re-live the dream_

_where everyone knows 'bout me_

_treat me like i'm the baddest of them all_

The persona carried across stage was one the boyfriend had never seen before, and his cheer was probably the loudest of everyone in the audience; that was saying something, because everyone was whooping and cheering at the new girl who'd taken the stage by storm. Her confidence oozed across the entire club, giving off the message that they could do anything they wanted, whenever they wanted, because they were free and finally themselves. Just like her.

_it's you_

_like my world recovers_

_we don't need no others_

_'cause with you_

_all i see is roses_

_waving in slow motion_

A blush crossed the boyfriend's face as the singing beauty pointed at him throughout the song, then thumping the part of her chest where her heart rested. She was singing to him, for him, about him, and he couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she was singing in the first place. But he couldn't find it in himself to question where the sudden feeling came from, as his cheer overtook him by surprise and garnered more cheers from every corner of the room.

_i'm just feeling du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du, du-du_   
  
_i'm just feeling du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du, du-du_   
  
_i'm just feeling du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du, du-du_   
  
_i'm just, I'm just_

The bass dropped unexpectedly and the cheers that were loud before were deafening now as the floor vibrated and the speakers thumped like a heartbeat over and over as the music found their way into the clubgoers' souls and into their bloodstream, making them move in ways they never had before. The persona on stage was walking back and forth, hyping up the crowd as she sang, her vocals mashing perfectly with the bass. Her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat and she was jumping up and down, left arm swinging up and down in a jumping jack motion while the right gripped the microphone as if her life depended on it.

_i wish that there was no end_

_for the show with my head_

_high up-up on the ceiling_

_is where i found my heart beating_

_trip along for our fun_

_people are passing by_

_no one can kill my vibe when i'm with you_

Her finger was pointing at him again and before he could process what was happening, she was jumping down from the stage and making her way to him, a fiery desire in her eyes that he never would've thought could appear before. He grinned as she ran a finger down her chest as she sang, her mind on the song but her eyes on him and only him.

_i'm just feeling du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du, du-du_   
  
_i'm just feeling du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du, du-du_   
  
_i'm just feeling du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du, du-du_   
  
_i'm just feeling_

She launched into the chorus again, her voice rising and falling perfectly with the bass. Her friends were cheering her on, while also dancing with their favorite people and with each other all at once. They didn't knew she had it in her, but when they saw it, they never doubted it. Confidence again found its way across the entire club, oozing its way into souls and bloodstreams as they all meshed and danced the night on.

_i don't know, i don't know, i don't know why_   
_i don't know, i don't know, i don't know why_   
_but i just feel it when i feel it_   
_every night, every night, every night_   
_every night, every night, every night_   
_i lose my mind to feel this rhythm_

_du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du-du, du-du-du_   
_du-du, du-du_

_i'm just feeling du-du, du-du-du_

The song ended and so did the bass, and it was like the entire club's energy went with it. As the last note faded away, the persona once on stage became the shy persona walking her way towards her friends, wondering how she did and if she did good enough. Her nerves made themselves known as her hands fidgeted with each other, the clambering clubgoers forgotten behind her as she talked with her friends. Praise flew on each end as they screamed to _oh my god that was amazing_ and _babe, that was downright incredible. i think i fell in love with you all over again_. The last comment had her blushing and burrowing her face into the green and blue shirt she'd made, ruining it with her makeup but also not caring. The hand that wrapped around her back belonged to the man chuckling against her as her friends hounded her and showered her with neverending praise. At least this night was successful; not like how she'd planned for it. But when it came to the people surrounding her and yelling at her, she knew that every night was bound to be successful.

**Author's Note:**

> main song used throughout the story: "i'm just feelin' (du du du)" by imanbek and martin jensen


End file.
